goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Lowest level?
So, I figured we could have a little friendly competition around here. Here's a simple challenge for ya'll: Defeat dullahan with as low a level characters as possible (unless you want to plan for this challenge all the way back in the first game, it's cool to just post Felix's party levels). Do try and post what summoning rush strategy you used too, since obviously this challenge almost requires that strategy. Since summon rushing takes most of the fun out of him, I figured we could spice that battle up a bit :). Here's my levels on the last run-through, just as a start point: Levels: Felix: 38 Jena: 37 Sheba: 37 Piers: 38 I had Isaac, Felix, Garet, and Jena summon daedalus a bunch, then eclipse with the other party. When I tried this battle the first time, I got smacked in the face with a Djinn storm on the third turn. Good times. Or not. Okay, let's see those scores! Now try it again. Without summoning Hmm...interesting. Well, I may not have beaten your high low score: my party was in their late 50's, don't remember the exact levels. However, I managed to beat Dullahan without summoning! It was a long and difficult battle, I switched fighters in and out constantly, and I went through several Mist Potions and Waters of Life (among other items), but I finally pulled it off. (Oh, and it wasn't on hard mode. I keep forgetting to give that mode a try -_-) Sure Dullahan's tough, but where's the challenge in pummeling him with summons? If anyone wants an extra challenge, try beating him without summoning and tell us your levels. You may also want to post your strategy/party setup. You can see my party right here (it hasn't changed drastically since that battle). The world's hungriest paperweight 18:20, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I have Isaac and co. at level 94-96ish and Felix and co. at 74-77ish and I still can't beat Dullahan in battle mode without summons. I have Isaac with a Megiddo unleash every turn, and Garet using Flash whenever Dullahan has just used element swap, Mia casting Pure Ply every turn, everyone has potions and mist potions and waters of life... just how much stronger are enemies in battle mode?DJ Smedes 06:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I had Felix at Lv. 36 and most others around that... I tackled it the way I do most boss battles i.e. by having mia as a healer in 1 party, and Jenna as the healer in the other party. Every so often i use the djinn that lets a character attack twice, and that eventually allows you to use catastrophe or something... i never swap people round in parties, unless I swap in someone who can revive for a turn. I have each member of my party set so that they can revive the whole team from scratch if necessary. Thats why i was able to complete the game at such a low level, and before you ask no it wasn't on easy modeJozcoz 12:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Vanquishing Dullahan without Summon rush, with summons; speedy equipment and almost lowest level party - game: hard mode; items were used Levels: Isaac, Paladin / Garet,Ronin / Jenna, Radiant/ Sheba, shaman / Ivan, Dark Mage (djinni-related, not: Tomagatharicon)/ Felix, Ronin: lvl 5 Piers, Pure Mage: lvl 18 Mia, Guru: lvl 10 Roles: Piers + Mia healers of party ; Wind adepts: Used Haze/ Kite: were both used to quickly revive party members and summon Others: attackers + support healers Most important items: 30 water of life + 30 mist potion (everyone) Equipment: attackers: all have an Excalibur; Jenna: Masamune, Ivan: Dracomace ; Sheba/Mia: Rising mace Defensive: aerial gloves (everyone), running shirt (everyone), spirit ring (healers), GS1 attackers; Lucky cap + warrior helm, others: crown of glory; quick boots for everyone! General strategy: (1) Keeping Dullahan Speed down, and speed party up automatically (equipment or djinn) (2) Keeping min. 3 char alive + 1 downed (djinn storm); or all alive, depending on circumstances (3) Use Lull for extra turns and Summon (4) Use lUff/ Rime to avoid Djinn Storm (second way) (5) Ground/ Petra from time to time (6) Use small Summons like Megeara to let Dullahan waste a turn (stats Atq up), with the move "Break". (7) Use/ Abuse spirit ring, THEN Spirit potions. Normal potions + Breath Djinni were used for quick recovery + summon (*) +10 trials and error have been done + a lot of pre-planning, by playing the game in a whole other way (using code to stop leveling characters + fighting all preceding bosses fair and squarely) Dullahan was speed down with fastest character, 2 characters attacked (Legend), Lull was used on slowest (still faster than halved speed Dullahan) ; Could attack again. Use of Haze + Kite Characters got downed, except healers. Healers got revived back after djinn Storm + attacks. Summon was used > Dullahan loses HP ; Switch to Mia (Flash), restart process. If character downed, Water of life got ABused. Spirit Potion was used to avoid KO's with haunt. Restart Process. If no djinn on standby, excalibur got used. Succesful battle took +-40 minutes. It took several tries, but was relatively easier than star Magician, because much more preparations had to be done/ were made and the battle was more fast-paced.